Hot and Bothered
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: A heat wave hits D.C. and it's just their luck for everyone at NCIS that the air conditioning decided to fail today.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A heat wave hits D.C. and it's just their luck for everyone at NCIS that the air conditioning decided to fail today.

A heat wave was passing through D.C. and everyone at NCIS was thinking the same thing. _God hated them. _The air conditioning, that had been hit or miss all week, had finally decided to give out on the day the heat wave had hit. The weatherman had predicted the heat to last all week and everyone was miserable.

Ziva walked in swatting at her neck, and shrugged off her jacket. "It is hotter in here than it is outside! How is that possible?" she ranted, addressing no one in particular, and shrugged off the grey vest she had been wearing, leaving her in only her white camisole and grey pencil skirt.

Tony, who was leaning back in his chair wearing nothing but a wife beater, answered her, "All the people."

She scoffed, plopping into her chair. Gibbs strode in ten minutes later, McGee on his heels. Both men's hair stuck to their foreheads, their faces flushed from the heat. McGee looked miserable, much like the rest of the people in the building, and Gibbs, he looked angry. "Why are you all just sitting here? Don't you have paperwork or do I need to give you work to do?" he barked.

They all scrambled to sit up in their chairs and pulled out their files. It was Tony who pointed out the obvious reason for Gibbs' foul mood, "No coffee boss?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Well that's what it looks like doesn't it Dinozzo?" he said sarcastically, "It's hot as the devil outside. I didn't see why I should make myself sweat more. Does that make sense to you Dinozzo?" he asked, his voice getting lower, but only growing more menacing as he made his way across the room, towards the younger man's desk. Tony shrunk back, dreading the head slap he knew was coming. "Yea boss. I'm good."

"Good," Gibbs said, smacking the back of his head.

The day proceeded without incident, aside from Gibbs' occasional barking, and the rest of them shedding their top layers of clothing, until one hour later. The doors to the elevator opened with a ding. Out stepped their normally polished looking Director, looking altogether frazzled and royally pissed. She carried her black pumps in her hands, and her hair was falling out of its clip, already starting to curl. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, and her jacket was hanging haphazardly off her shoulders. Everyone was silent, just staring at her. She turned to the only person who would dare say something and hissed, "Not one fucking word!"

Everyone flinched at the resonating slam of her door, once she made it upstairs.

TBC

A/N: New story! It's really hot here and my friend has no air conditioning. I feel awful for her but it sparked my imagination. So review please! Tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

From downstairs in the bullpen, the NCIS agents had been hearing screaming and glass shattering. The entire city was in a foul mood, and their Director was dealing with the worst of them.

Her latest opponent was an old Senator, who hadn't agreed with a female Director in the first place. Her voice had been elevating for the past half hour, and they knew she had finally met her breaking point, when her door swung open and she screamed, "Why don't you look it up!"

They saw her phone go sailing across the room, above their heads. It hit the wall and fell to the ground in pieces. Tony turned back to his work with wide eyes, and addressed Ziva. "Whooh. Boss lady's got a good arm."

"What was that Agent Dinizzo?" Jenny barked, coming down the stairs, clad once more in her black pumps and a pencil skirt, accompanied by no more than a green camisole.

"Nothing Director…ma'am."

She glared at him, continuing her descent down the stairs. Everyone watched as she strode across the bullpen, a file in hand, and plopped into the desk right across from Gibbs'.

She started writing as if none of this was out of the ordinary, and soon everyone returned to their work, all but one. Gibbs continued to stare at her, and she tried to ignore him, shifting her eyes up every so often to glare at him. Soon she couldn't take it any more and she slammed her pen onto the desk, giving Gibbs her full attention. "What?" she hissed, aggravation dripping from her tone.

"Your hair is different."

"What?"

"It's curly."

"Yes Jethro. It usually is."

"No. Now it's curly. It's usually wavy."

"Yea well that happens when your car breaks down in 105 degree weather, and you have to walk three miles to work in heels and a skirt!"

"So that's what happened."

"Yes that is what happened! Now leave me alone so I can work."

"Fine. But why are you down here and not in your office?"

"Because Jethro, it is 110 degrees in here and heat rises."

"Right, and why did you break your phone?"

"Because Mitch fucking McConnel is an asshole," she growled before returning to her paperwork, effectively ending the conversation.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter too :D Just FYI guys I don't neccessarily have anything against Senator McConnel. I just needed a name from '06, so don't bombard me with political comments please **


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, everyone was frustrated, and ready to go home. The heat had the same effect on every person they brought in, as it had on the men on Capitol Hill. It had taken all day to break their suspect, and it had taken all four of the MCRT. Tony, Ziva, and McGee had already gone home, as well as Abby. Jenny locked her office, and headed down the stairs, pulling her shoes off. As she made it further down the stairs, she saw Gibbs packing up his things, and walked over to his desk. "Going home?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. Walk with me?"

They stepped on to the elevator and Gibbs hit the button for the ground floor, and the elevator began its descent. At the fifth floor, the elevator lurched to a stop, and they heard the sound of it powering down.

"Oh no," Jenny breathed, her eyes widening, "No! No! No!"

"Jen calm down."

"No I will not calm down! It's hot as fuck in this elevator, and we're going to be here forever."

"Look I'll call maintenance and see what they say. I'm sure they can fix it."

She glared at him and slid down the wall as he picked up the phone. She listened as he finished the conversation and turned to him expectantly, "Well?"

"We're stuck here. The elevators shut down, all of them. They said it could take up to three hours."

"Goddammit!" she groaned, banging her head back against the elevator wall.

Two hours later, it was only getting hotter and both of them were starting to sweat. "It's so fucking hot in here," Jenny moaned, rolling her top up to just under her breasts. Gibbs looked over at her, having since lost his shirt. "You hot Jen?"

She snapped her neck to glare at him, but took a sharp intake of breath at how dark his eyes were. She tried to cover up her blunder, setting the glare on her face again. "What do you think Jethro?"

"I think you are hot and you look like you're starting to drip."

"Excuse me!"

"You're sweating Jen," he said a triumphant smirk on his face, "You didn't think I meant—

She cut him off with her hand, clamping it over her his mouth. "Thank you!"

He smiled, and licked her hand, and she squealed, jerking it away, "Eew! Jethro that's nasty!"

"Not as nasty as licking somewhere else," he said in a cocky voice.

She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. She was getting fed up with his little comments, mostly because she really did not want to be aroused in the small elevator. "Something you're tryna' get at Agent Gibbs?"

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her forcefully. She tensed for a minute, before moaning into the kiss, twisting her fingers into his hair. "Don't start things you can't finish Jethro," she panted.

"I'm not," he said smiling against her lips. She reached for the button of his pants, and the lights came back on. They both groaned and got up, getting their clothes back on.

Jenny stepped off the elevator, and turned back to him, grinning. "If you still plan on finishing that, my house does have air conditioning."

She shrieked in laughter, as he covered the distance between them in three quick strides and lifted her into his arms. "Jethro put me down!"

**A/N: So last chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
